Snow White and the Huntsman II
by BoricuaGirl08
Summary: Peace has circled the land since her death,and now the new queen,Snow White,must restore the kingdom to its former glory.She will never be alone again,for she will have the help of her friends and her new found love,the Huntsman,Erick.But even when all thought there would be happiness,the danger that was thought to be gone could be still at large and terrorrizing the new queen.
1. May She rot in Hell

**Hello there! Tried to publish this as soon as I could but the site didn't have the catergory yet. TT-TT So I sent an e-mail REQUESTING THE CATERGORY OF "Snow White and the Huntsman" and waited and now I FINALLY submited it. Really proud of this and I hope you guys like it too! 3 **

**P.S. I have NOT abandoned the other stories I got here, in fac I even finished writing on my notebook the one of "¡¿Que tú QUÉ?" and just gotta pass it to my computer. The one of "El pasado (no) se queda en el pasado"... I've been having problems in how to continue it. But I'm gonna work hard this summer in giving you enough chapters for you to enjoy from all of them. 3 I PROMISE!**

May She rot in Hell

Tranquility rushed through the village that day of war, like a gust of soft wind flowing through all the people there, the castle and the rest of the kingdom. Those very people literally stepped out of their houses, shops, and their usual activities to look around themselves for just a few moments, then having smiles and tears for some form and fall on their faces, knowing the cause of this feeling. A feeling they had longed for and hopelessly waited after so many years of oppression.

They did not need for someone to come and note them of the most recent happening and cause for this change, for they already knew that the very bringer of their pain, hunger, and suffering had gone just moments after the wind blew.

The Queen was dead, and people everywhere rejoiced at this sudden but highly wanted notion.

Soon there would be peace again. Soon there would be no more hunger or injustice or unnecessary pain for all the people of the kingdom. Soon, they all hoped, it would be like during the time of King Magnus's rule, for it had been the long lost and thought to be dead princess, though this had actually been informed by messengers from the castle, which had been the one to take the Queen's life through the help of Duke Hammond's army.

With the remaining soldiers of Ravenna's army also locked in the dungeons of the castle, awaiting their sentence, everyone rejoiced at the news that their dearest princess was in fact not dead, having been trapped by the dead Queen in one of the towers of the castle, right under, or in this case above, their noses. And most, if not all, considered her fit to be the next and rightful ruler of their kingdom.

Yet not everyone was in the same high sprits as the rest of the population. The very Princess Snow White, soon to be the next obvious heir to the throne, was in fact troubled, though for reasons even she did not know why.

The day after the castle had been overrun by the duke's army, it was quickly decided that Ravenna's body, as they now not even dared to call her queen out of displeasure and respect for their princess, was to be taken and buried outside the borders of the kingdom, in a plain grave that had only her name and a warning to those who dared to let beauty or power overcome them, making her story an example of this. Snow White had immediately planned the burial after the battle, deciding to accomplish this task the very next day. For it was not safe for such a former powerful being to be left alone like that in any room simply out of fear.

For this though, Muir, since Snow White's dwarf friends had been invited to stay in the castle after the battle for as long as they wished, advised the princess to wrap the casket in which the decayed body would be inside, in chains made with fairy magic, one of the purest and most powerful kinds of magic in existence, and enough to beat any kind of dark magic it was to be used against. Quickly two of the seven dwarves, Coll and Duir specifically, went to the one place where they could easily find and ask fairies to create the chains needed for the burial: the Sanctuary. By the morning of the next day they were back with proud smiles on their faces for their quick work. Though Coll did admit that the fairies were very willing to help as fast as they could in making these chains, with a lock and key included, for the one who had been blessed by the Great White Spirit of the forest. Snow White kept in mind to visit the Spirit for his kindness and thank him and the fairies for the rush job.

And so on that day, though it was a bright and clear one, people gawked in fear at the at the black coffin being willingly but grudgingly carried through the village by four of the soldiers of the duke's army, soon to be part of the castle's army. A few more rode in horses slowly behind them while others walked, some of these being the brave dwarves and the huntsman, Erick, who quietly walked by Snow White's white horse, watching as the dreaded coffin moved in front of him but also watching over Snow White, like he had been doing since he first met her.

He too had been invited to stay at the castle. But as much as the huntsman very much appreciated the (his) princesses' kindness, he felt rather out of place in such a grand and fancy place, its court and knights in shining armor constantly reminding him of his lower status. But his princess, Snow White, was of high nobility also, making him wonder if it was ever possible to conceal the true love the two felt for one another, and had been rather glum when just yesterday, the battle in the castle finished, the village people cheered for their princess, happy to have her back.

Erick glanced towards Snow White atop her horse, thinking of this, and looked at her soft face that a few times he had been fortunate to touch with his hands. But this soft face seemed different; her expression was not that of calmness or valiant like before, or like the rest of the soldiers in their presence had in that moment.

Instead she looked disturbed, uncomfortable, and, as hard as it was for him to believe, he could see a slight fear in her bright green eyes which kept staring forward but almost with self force, her brow twitching slightly down and her pale red lips quivered but just so, trying to maintain a straight line with them.

'This isn't good', he thought. 'Something is bothering her.'

Erick stepped a foot closer to the white horse, his chin able to reach half her thigh because of his height and spoke but only loud enough for her to hear. "Something the matter, Princess?" he spoke with a slight sarcasm in his voice, normal of him and with the intention of distracting her from her troubles. "One would think you'd be the one most glad for this little walk. Instead you look half terrified, worried even, for what's in that casket."

The princess was startled from her hypnotic daze, jerking her head down to look at the huntsman's curious but smiling face with wide eyes and blood rushing to her pale cheeks at hearing the low timber of his accent. She closed her mouth before she would start to gape at him and quickly thinking to avoid any more worry for the man who helped her throughout all of her quest, managed to form a small smile at him, but it was not enough for him to think that all was well with her.

"I-it's nothing…," she lied, "It is just… still hard for me to believe she's gone and yet…," she stopped mid sentence as her gaze traveled back to the coffin in front of her, feeling an uneasiness envelop her.

Erick noticed this. "And yet what? Snow White what's wrong?" it was rare for him to call her by her first name, though "Your Highness" he believed he soon had to call her and "Princess" he said often to annoy her or give her slight compliments. But when he said her first name, it felt almost natural, enjoyable, like the most beautiful thing in the world to ever say besides "love". And she was the fairest of the land, and she was indeed his love.

To hear him call her by her first name was wonderful, like she was lifted up by air and fallen back down on a soft cloud in the sky. But since it was uncommon, it meant to her that he was being kind, protective, or very concerned for her. Snow White gripped her horse's reins, feeling a bit of nervousness in her heart, remembering how the court had insisted on her riding in a carriage, being the princess of their castle and figuring she was obviously exhausted from the past battle. And though she was indeed tired, she had wanted to walk along side her friends, so she wouldn't be out of place with them and demonstrating they had done as much and more than she in taking back her castle. But in the end, she had to opt for her horse, which miraculously survived yesterday and had been taken to the stables to be taken care off, since they would not hear of her walking in the wet mud just to be with her friends.

But oh, how she wished she could get her boots and battle armor just as dirty as them to feel a better sense of security over the dreading feeling she couldn't seem to get rid of by the strange closeness of the black coffin.

She bit her bottom lip for a moment, looking at her gloved hands on the reins. "I just feel insecure about this. Though I know she is gone, she has left a permanent scar in my life and everyone else's, and it's been hard to cope with."

For this, he believed her and answered. "Her death was only yesterday so obviously it will take time before you, me, the dwarves and everyone in the kingdom can stop the fear she created to cloud their lives. But the time when we all can breathe calmly, feel no fear for our ruler and instead feel peace wherever we go will soon come. I can guarantee you that, Princess, because your kindness and leadership will bring this."

The princess was staring at him now, amazed and grateful for his every word and for once in that morning, felt the uneasiness lift away from her shoulders just a bit, allowing her to breath just a bit more calmly. Her smile was now gentle and finally her face seemed a slight bit glad, making Erick feel less worried over her.

"Thank you… Erick. For everything," she spoke.

He gave her a side cocky grin, "'Twas my pleasure ma'am. Though I only spoke the truth, and nothing more Snow White," his voice had turned more serious when he finished, but a smile still remained on his bearded and handsome face.

She nodded, her cheeks growing pinker, and looked back to the horizon left by the sea, hoping to reach their destination quickly and wishing for the dread to leave her as soon as the last shovel of dirt was patted on the ground from the tombstone.

"… And may God have mercy upon your soul. Amen," the priest spoke and finished, making the Holy Cross sign over Ravenna's coffin. Slowly, two guards let it drop onto the open ground, using thick rope as help, till one of them climbed inside the tomb, being extremely cautious with the coffin inside, and yanked on the lock holding the enchanted chains wrapped tightly around it, making sure it was secure. After it was sure to never break, the rest of the guards made quick work to fill the hole with the removed dirt, shoveling quietly along with the rest around them.

"Finally, she is gone," spoke William, standing on one side of Snow White and his father, Duke Hammond, "Peace can finally be returned to this land," he continued a steady glare at the almost fully closed tomb, wanting his own hate to go along with it.

"Aye," spoke Gort, having the strong urge to spit upon the tomb, "finally the witch can leave us all in peace! And rot in 'er own l'il corner of hell where she belongs."

"Gort it ain't right to speak ill of the dead, you bugger," scolded Nion beside him, sending him a look but then finishing with his own remark. "Even if she does deserve to burn on a log in one of those fiery pits."

"Just shut your holes already," Beith interrupted them with success. "It isn't neither of you who decides her souls fate."

"Beith is right," it was Muir who spoke now, his blind gaze seeming to concentrate on something close by, "it is the Almighty who makes this decision, and the right one. All we know for sure now is that she will repent for her sins in this world, and receive what she truly deserves for them in the next."

The rest of them nodded in agreement, and chose to not continue on with their comments.

"Aye," Erick spoke softly as his hardened gaze went from the grave to Snow White, whom had not spoken a word since their arrival.

Her expression had not changed from the first he noticed it, still showing fear in those bright eyes. He had managed to move protectively beside her in that time, prepared if any spirit dared to harm her. He would be armed and ready for it. William had noticed their closeness from the corner of his eye and felt the familiar pang in his chest, but knew he could do nothing in the matter of getting back the princesses' heart. For it had been taken away by another, taken away by the huntsman who had first helped her and taken care of her in her time of need. This fact had been proven when he was told by the blind dwarf that the reason she had been revived again because of the breaking of the spell was because Snow White had received a kiss from her true love at his father's castle, a kiss from Erick, the huntsman, not his.

Slowly the huntsman placed his hand gently on the small of Snow White's back, diverting her attention yet again to him. "Princess, you still looked frightened," he spoke just loud enough for her to hear. "You're braver than that. A dead hand is not going to burst out of the ground if you keep imagining it."

Her face had turned pink, and it embarrassed her especially while looking straight at his face. But the feeling of his hand lightly on her caped and armored back felt safe, yet exhilarating to her body. Snow White slowly gulped the tightness in her throat and looked at the dry ground under their feet, bringing her eyebrows together.

"I know it is impossible for that," she whispered and Erick had to strain his ear to hear her voice, "but I can't seem to rid this… haunting feeling in me, especially when I am this close to her grave," she lifted her head up to see the guards finish their work when they pated the refilled ground with their shovels. Her worry only seemed to grow instead of wane.

The huntsman furrowed his brow in confusion and he too, looked at the freshly marked grave. "Well I don't feel anything besides the usual hate for her and this gloomy atmosphere. But perhaps it is just you who feels it, since the qu- Ravenna had wanted your heart more than anything. Her spirit could still be lingering around her grave, but it will do you no harm since her powers are gone and she should have already left this world. She has no hold over you Snow White, not anymore," his voice never wavered as he spoke into her ear.

"She can never have my heart," she spoke to both assure Erick, and herself that the danger was indeed gone. She looked up at his face and managed to give him a small smile of her assurance.

He grinned. "Exactly. Now let's go back. I heard the cook is making a feast in honor of your return."

Snow White chuckled lightly, following his pace of footsteps along with the others. "All right, let's go."

And so they did, Coll and Druir joining her side and speaking of other things in order to distract the young princess, while the huntsman was left with his thoughts, thinking if perhaps what she told him could imply something more. If perhaps the damn witch's soul could indeed be lurking around and with an obvious grudge against Snow White.

He shook his head. 'No, it can't be like that. The witch must be halfway to hell right now… serves her right,' he thought, and rid himself of the notion.

Yet he wondered if he could still protect her from harm, if she still _needed_ it, even now. She would have knights and guards galore protecting her and watching over her every waking moment. They would not let their princess and soon to be queen get lost again or hurt in any way. So why would Snow White still need him around? Well the dwarves were staying with her, which meant even more protection now.

His job was done, but he did not want to leave her, not ever. Yet their ranks were so much separated, prohibiting them from being together. And as he saw her, talking in a much high mood with her friends, William noticeably paying close attention to her, and with a guard at every angle around her, it hurt him.

Snow White did not need him no more.


	2. I won't ever leave you

**Alo! Well, here's the second chapter of 'Snow White and the Huntman II'. (And in record time a might add, =w=). I forgot to say that this is a colaboration between a dear friend of mine/sister who saw the movie with me and loved it just as much and wanted to do a sequel to see what happened after. x3 so, give thanks to her too, people. (I call her Chilindrina even of she doesn't like it. xD) I also wanted to say thanks for all your Favorites, and Story Alerts and Reviews you've given this story. I never thought you guys would like it so much. O.o But I'm glad you do. w Thanks you guys! x3 Now on with the chapter! **

I won't ever leave you

"There and… Done!" the dresser smiled joyfully, proud with her work as she took a step back to admire it. "It's perfect! Just right for your coronation, Your Highness."

Snow White smiled politely at the older woman, looking around herself to admire as best as she could at her new dress.

"You should look at yourself in the mirror, Princess," said Greta from the cushioned seat she was sitting on, smiling rather excitedly at her friend. "You'll be able to see just how beautiful you look in that dress much easier!"

"O-of course, sorry…," Snow White blushed slightly in embarrassment and, looking at the expectant faces of both her new best friend and her dresser, Mrs. Greensworth, took a deep breath and slowly turned around to see herself, gasping softly at her appearance.

Her hair had been brushed, but let loose over her shoulder and back, the soft waves cascading around her. She wore no jewelry besides her old crown she used to wear when she was younger, which was gold and rather small but beautiful with its intricate designs on the inside and a small ruby right at the center. But nothing else was needed, for her dress practically gleamed with the sun. It was a deep red, the color of a rose, with gold designs going all around it, enhancing her beauty. The neckline was slightly square shaped, barely showing a peek of cleavage, but it was bordered with gold thread. And her sleeves were long and wide, just covering the top of her pale hands.

"Red truly suits you, Milady," said Mrs. Greensworth, standing behind her with her arms up to her chest in happiness. "It was a bit of a rush job, considering we had but a week before your coronation, but with only your measurements I believe I was able to accomplish such an important task."

"Your reputation truly exceeds you, Mrs. Greensworth!" said Greta gleefully, having stood up from her seat to look at the soon to be queen in the mirror. "She looks incredible!"

Mrs. Greenswotrth only smiled wider, looking almost like a child being complimented by her well done duty. "Thank you dearest!"

Snow White only continued to be baffled. "It's beautiful… absolutely beautiful," she finally spoke and the dresser giggled, clasping her hands together.

"It fills me with so much joy to have heard you say that, Your Highness! I feel truly proud to have had the opportunity to have dressed both you and your mother, may God rest her wonderful soul. You two are very much alike in appearance! Both so very beautiful and kindhearted too."

Snow White smiled softly, being glad to have been complimented in such a way, yet feeling a familiar heaviness in her heart over the remembrance of her beloved mother and father.

Greta noticed the change in her expression and grabbed her friend's hand in comfort. "Queen Eleanor would be so proud and happy to see you right now. In fact, I believe she is from up there," her eyes turned to the ceiling of the room then back to Snow White as she saw her. "She must be so proud of you right now, and would want you to be happy."

"Thank you Greta," Snow White smiled in a better mood, a tear threatening to escape the brim of her eye. Then turned to Mrs. Greensworth and grabbed both her hands firmly. "And thank you Mrs. Greensworth. You truly are incredible with a needle and thread. I love what you have done for me."

The dresser smiled happily at the young woman, a tear just about to fall from her own eye. "I do it with pleasure, Your Highness. Your gratitude and bravery has truly filled my life with joy I had stopped believing in for a long time. But I still do have a couple more dresses to be made for you to live in so I best be going now to continue on them for a bit before your coronation, my dear Princess. Farewell, to you, Your Highness, and to you my sweet Greta!" and with that the dresser left the room with almost a skip in her step.

"So long Mrs. Greensworth!" said Greta, waving her hand. Then the door closed and she turned to Snow White again with the same smile, admiring her dress with awe. "She truly is amazing isn't she, Princess?"

"Yes she is and very kind. But Greta," the princess said, averting the other girl's attention to her again, "… would you mind calling me by my first name instead of formalities? At least when were in private, if it's best."

Greta furrowed her brow, uncertain in her friend's words. "But… why do you wish that? I only call you that because it is proper of me, since you are royalty and next to be queen…"

"I know that," Snow White smiled kindly at her and grabbed her hands in reassurance, "but you are my friend, and it feels rather, well, bad to make my own dear friends call me like that, and I would very much prefer it if you called me "Snow White" since you truly are my best friend."

Greta's expression turned into one of surprise. "You… consider me your best friend? Really?" she was grinning widely now.

Snow White smiled back and almost laughed. "Yes, I do."

"Oh I'm so glad to hear you say that!" she shook the princesses' hands in joy causing her to laugh happily. "I feel truly honored to be your friend… Snow White!"

She let out a giggle before speaking again. "And so do I Greta!"

The too girls giggled and laughed and conversed excitedly, anxiously (and nervously) while waiting for the time of the coronation.

Yet at one point, Snow White stared at herself yet again in the mirror, and a certain someone that had been clouding her mind almost every waking moment till she was asked to get dressed for this day and distracting her from him, had come into her thoughts again.

"I wonder what he would think if he saw me this way…," she thought aloud unknowingly, having Greta creep up close to her with a curious look upon her face.

"Since I know William has not been the source of your worry this past week, I'm guessing you are wondering of the huntsman, am I right?"

Snow White's eyes popped open, a deep blush forming in her cheeks. "W-well, I…," and having no other choice, bit her lower lip and nodded. "Yes, I was. I'm curious to know what he would say if he saw me dressed this way."

The red haired girl knit her eyebrows together in worry over her best friend, but still smiled friendly at her. "I'm sure he would say you looked beautiful, Snow White. I think he would even blush if he saw you look so gorgeous in red!"

The princess laughed softly, but still her heart yearned for Erick, who had been practically missing for days. The man had left without a word the day when they buried Ravenna's body. In fact, since they had gotten to the castle and started the promised feast by the cook, he had been quite glum in mood. But whenever she approached him to speak to him about it, he would try to hide his emotions with a weak smile and tell her that it was nothing and that she should not worry and just enjoy herself. And though she did with the help of her dwarf friends who were enjoying the feast rather fully, she would occasionally look over at him by her side and see his face drop yet again.

And when the feast had finally ended, he left, without anybody but Beith noticing it. He hadn't been in the castle the next day either till Beith was able to know of him by the afternoon and told her that he had apparently gone hunting, but didn't know for how long till he would come back. It had been extremely odd of the huntsman go off like that without telling his reason to anybody or her… Not like he hadn't done so before when he had learned the truth about her. He promised he wouldn't leave her again then, but only till he brought her to Duke Hammond's castle, and he did. But then did that mean he had no reason to stay after that, or did he do so for her own good like when in the village that was only populated by women he had left her there thinking she was safer? He had been wrong then, though, and, if that was the case, as far as Snow White knew, Erick was wrong now too.

"And perhaps he will be at your coronation, appearing as a surprise for you!" Greta continued on, wishing to lift her friend's spirits and having an urge to smack the insensible huntsman right across the face as soon as she saw him.

"I hope so…," Snow White sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Not only had she been worried over the man, but the almost forgotten feeling of fear from the day the Witch had been buried had crept its way back to her mind after, putting her in a worse mood throughout the week that she deliberately hid from the rest. "I just wish he'd have told me why he left in such a way, I wish I knew where he was, how he was… I can't help but worry about Erick now."

Greta sighed also, and grabbed Snow White's shoulder gently from the back. "I know you do. But remember this, that whatever happens, whatever his reason for leaving for now… he loves you Snow White, he truly does. In the short time I was able to meet him, I could see in his eyes how he looked at you, with such care, and protection and happiness… I can only hope I would be able to find someone who felt the same about me too. No matter for what cause he left to hunt without telling you, he didn't do it to hurt you."

"But Greta it does hurt, it hurts not to know if he felt different about something, if I did something to make him change his mind! If by any chance he's right now hurt and-," Snow White was just about to let tears fall down when the door was knocked, interrupting them. She quickly wiped her tears and spoke louder. "Yes?"

The door opened, revealing William in formal clothing for the ceremony. "Princess, it's time."

She nodded with a smile at him. "Alright William, thank you. We'll be out in a moment."

William noticed her red eyes and was about to ask but seeing that Greta was there with her already comforting her, decided against it and nodded back, closing the door again and walking away, thinking that if he did, he would probably open the wound more of the reason for her tears. And obviously, he did not wish that for her.

Seeing the door close again, Snow White sighed in defeat and looked to the ground. Greta got in front of her with a gentle smile and lifted her chin up.

"He is okay, Snow White, Erick is fine. Believe in that and it will be true, believe that he will come today and he will. He will know to warn you next time he goes hunting so as to not cause you anymore grief," she swiped a few remaining tears on her face, making sure she would be alright.

Snow White nodded and managed to give her a true small smile. "Thank you Greta. You are a true best friend," she hugged her friend tightly and Greta hugged back, reassuring her that all would be well.

"You can always count on me Snow White. You have done more than you let yourself believe for me and all of us," then she let go of Snow White and grabbed her hand. "Now let us go. You're about to be crowned our queen!"

Snow White laughed lightly, but grinned wider. She then let herself be guided outside, containing her nerves, worries and fears steady for the grand event.

"Of all the bloody luck…," Erick grumbled a curse as he stomped down on the clearing, unbelieving how pathetic his hunting skills had turned.

Or so it seemed that way since all he managed to kill that morning were a few rabbits that had almost run away as he chased them down in the forest. "I've been doing this for years and the only things I've been able to bloody hunt this damned week have been some pesky rabbits and birds. At this rate I'll starve to death by feeding on such measly animals!"

He continued to grouch and grumble as he made his way back to a little cabin right in the middle of the clearing, which had a clear view of the side of the castle just over the trees and the road that led to it. Not wanting to let his eyes waver at the tall structure, he continued on, looking forward and adjusting the thick thread over his shoulder that held two dead rabbits tied to it, hanging from his back. Erick reached the front door of his old home and opened it, looking around the inside before letting out a sigh and walking in, dropping his lunch on the small and freshly dusted wooden table in the middle of the room.

This had been his home at one time, long ago, when he married Sara. He and his wife built it together, and were happy with their accommodations those years he spent with her. But after she was killed, he simply couldn't stand living there, let alone going inside. The pain of not having her alongside him, and blaming himself for her soul leaving this earth, was too much for him to bear, so he opted by wasting his nights at inns or whorehouses and occasionally, when money was not enough to pay for warm beds, he would sleep on the forest floor, feeling it more familiar than his own soul at the time.

And so he abandoned the cabin in the clearing of the forest altogether, until, that is, his run in with Snow White…

She had invited him to stay in the castle, and although the guest room he was given had been rather comfortable and clean, he felt uncomfortable living there in the castle, the royal court doing not much in making him feel welcome in the place.

But it wasn't this fully that made him want to leave the castle grounds and go back to living in his old cabin. According to him, Snow White did not need him anymore to protect her. Whether or not she recognized this he did not know, but he still felt it best to leave completely in order for her to prepare herself to become queen and commit herself completely to her duties. He would most probably be a distraction for her without anything to do in that place so he left, without a word to anybody, and much less her.

He stopped at the countertop of the small kitchen, something else he had come around to clean when he moved in again, but net yet fixed, to prepare his miserable meals, with a heavy sigh. Erick would have given anything to be with his princess again, to have her in his arms and kiss her again though this time awake. Her lips had been so soft when he had unknowingly broken the spell that kept her in a coma like state… But, for her own good, it just would not be.

He took out a wide knife from one of the drawers to place it on the countertop and then went back to the table where he had unceremoniously dropped the poor dead animals on it and started to take off his coat and place it on one of the molded chairs. When he started to unstrap the belts holding his weapons, a knock was heard on the front door, making the huntsman freeze in his actions.

'Who the bloody hell could that be? Barely anybody knows of this place,' he thought and feeling slightly paranoid, grabbed his large axe, his primary choice of weapon, and slowly and quietly approached the door. "Who is it?" he asked aloud.

"It's Beith you drunk. Now drop that axe of yours and let me in," answered the 'unwanted' visitor. Erick sighed in relief but did not leave the axe on the table. Grudgingly he unlocked the bolts on the door and opened it, revealing his friend (not that he would soon admit to that) and leader of the seven dwarves. The shorter man was cleanly dressed, obviously for the coronation that was to occur later that morning, and looked at the taller man with a raised brow and an annoyed look on his face, signaling to the huntsman's axe with his head. "Di'in't I tell you to drop that thing on the table not that far from you? Or do you plan on killing me after all for simply interrupting your precious morning?"

Erick glared slightly at Beith and groaned. "Morning to you too Beith. Now what do ya want?" he turned his back to him and walked back to the kitchen, grabbing the rabbits from the table.

Beith watched him carefully, seeing him put the bodies of the animals on the countertop of the kitchen and use his forgotten knife to cut one of their heads off. "I came to see how you were doing, Huntsman… And to see if you were coming to today's event at the castle."

Erick chopped the neck bone of the other hard, slamming it loudly on the counter. "I told you already, I'm not going," his voice was stern, but forceful.

"And I still can't seem to understand why," he furrowed his brow and shook his head sideways at the stubborn man. "You leave without saying a word, your excuse being to hunt poor rabbits that'll barely fill your belly."

"There were barely any animals around the clearing of the cabin," Erick continued to forcefully skin the dead creatures and wished that the damned dwarf would get out. "And it was best to leave without the heavy feeling of good-byes."

The dwarf scoffed and move to the side of the table, leaning his back on it. "Sure, leave without saying a word, leave and make us worry. Leave and make the princess grow a heaviness in her tender heart."

Erick stopped his work and dropped both his hands on the countertop, closing his eyes for a moment as he pushed back endless images of the young woman who had taken his own heart. After a moment he said, his voice lower now. "I don't want to hurt her, but she doesn't need me no more. She's got more than enough protection between you dwarves and the castle knights and guards. And besides, she'll be better off as a queen without me taking so much of her time better spent helping the kingdom."

"You really are as dumb as a log if you believe that."

The huntsman quickly turned around to face him, anger showing on his face. "Because it's true! If I stay around I will only be a distraction for her, if I leave she will be more concentrated on her duties as a new queen. She doesn't need me to protect her no more; Snow White does not need me to help her with anything anymore!"

Now it was time for Beith's voice to rise at him. "Did she actually tell you that, you bloody idiot? Did she really tell you, straight at your own face, that she di'in't need you, no more? She needs all the help she can get right now, she needs you now more than ever!" he lifted one of his fingers and pointed at him, looking straight at his face in order to get the man to see some reason. "The poor princesses' heart is breaking all because you think it's best ta' leave her! She's always trying to hide her true mood but the seven of us, and even William can see that she is hurt because she believes she did something wrong to make you leave the castle so quickly. What you're doing is dumb and selfish you bloody oaf, and if you truly love that girl you will go see her and explain everything to her and beg on your knees for forgiveness in front of her," he stood up straight again, preparing to leave but not once taking his eyes off Erick's petrified ones. "God knows she deserves at least that from you," then left the small cabin without another word, leaving Erick to ponder on his words and wonder of his own actions.

He left a tired sigh escape his lips and turned around to look back on the unfinished preparation of his would be meal. "Guess the poor thing will go to waste after all."

The bishop recited the last words of declaration, and as he did, Snow White took a deep breath and closed her eyes for just half a second and opened them again as she felt the awaited weight on her head being placed, definitely announcing her as queen of her kingdom.

A content and relieved smile was spread upon her lips as she looked around the hall at the people from the village, the nobles of court, and in some parts her friends, all of them smiling at her with pride.

'Finally, this is it,' she thought in her head, holding the floral staff in both her hands, slightly nervously. 'I almost never thought this would happen yet… I still feel so afraid of leading these people wrongly, of making a mistake in a decision…'

She glanced over at William and his father, both looking straight at her with joy in their eyes, then at her dwarf friends, whom had been commemorated for their bravery and strength all symboled by different pins and golden thick necklaces on top of their clothing, each of them grinning at her proudly. She couldn't help but smile back.

Then Coll spoke aloud, beginning a cheer. "All hail the queen!"

William followed by his next chant. "All hail the queen!"

And by the next, everybody in the hall was chanting along for her. "All hail the queen! All hail the queen!"

'They truly have so much faith in me…,' she continued on in her mind, looking around her cheering people with an awestruck but very happy face. 'I will never abandon them, I will never give up on my people.'

Snow White scanned the crowd hoping, just hoping, she could see one more familiar face in it somewhere. And right when she saw none, she noticed someone new come forth from behind the crowd and the guards from the back. She quickly averted her eyes at the new guest and felt her cheeks blush slightly at seeing him.

Erick had come, after so long of having to cope without him he actually came to her coronation.

She noticed he had pulled back his hair with a thread, a few of his brown bangs slipping out. He wore nicer clothes than the ones she had grown used to and noticed that he even seemed to have taken some time to clean himself fully for once.

And his small blue eyes kept their gaze straight at her, finally having her own bright green ones gaze back. The two stared on at each other, their eyes not once wavering, until the queen Snow White smiled happily at him and the huntsman Erick smiled kindly at her, reassuring her with just that gaze that he would never leave her again. Not ever.


	3. Hell may rise

******Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I had problems on how to start it and then I didn't have much available time to write it. =_=U ayayay... Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, it's a couple of pages shorter than the rest but filled with a (I hope) shocking little twist and probable answer to certain questions. I hope you enjoy it either way and comment, favourite or alert this story if you do. x3 You guys really are awesome with the support. **_¡Hasta luego!_

Hell may rise

As quiet as the night was, the only noise coming from the flickering of the torches placed through most of the halls of the castle and the occasional rattling of the guards' armor from outside, not everything was as calm as it should have been.

Not everyone was sleeping on their cots and beds, under warm sheets and on top soft pillows. No one even knew that everything was not resting as it should have been that night just like every other night. That is, resting in eternal slumber.

Through the walls of the castle, making its way through almost every room and furniture blindly, a soul suffered an unfathomable pain that would not leave her. She haunted its stoned structure, only able to reach those places in which her presence was most seen in when she lived, and was unable to leave the premises other wise. If she tried to even bother someone, a servant, a guard, or even one of the court, it would not work, for she was invisible to them in sight, hearing and touch.

It infuriated her how her own kingdom had been taken from her very hands and then killed in the process by that wretched girl. Once again she greatly regretted not having killed Snow White when she was still a child alongside with her father and it fueled the very rage she already possessed and tortured even more her tired soul. She drifted along one of the towers, to the one place in which her pain increased almost tenfold, yet her only hope for relief resided.

"Ravenna…" the voice of the mirror spoke to her as soon as she entered the nearly abandoned room.

"My dearest Mirror," she pleaded almost routinely, hoping that perhaps, after days of begging and pleading for the enchanted mirror's help, she would get it, "I beg of you help me, help me and I will make you the most powerful being in existence. Help me achieve my vengeance and I will give you the world to do as you wish!" Ravenna drifted towards the golden circle on the wall, trying as she could to hide her groans of pain from him.

"You promise too much, Ravenna and do not deliver! You were to consume the heart of Snow White and all you did was let yourself be murdered by the very girl's hands. You are not worthy to have had those powers you were given when young, and are much less worthy to have mine ever again!"

The rage boiled again in the place where her heart should have been at the mention of the girl's name. 'Damn her…' she thought in her mind. "Damn her to Hell! That wretched girl tricked me, killed me out of pure luck for herself and did nothing to deserve what she now has! Her supposed purity and innocence had nothing to do with her gaining back her father's kingdom, only trickery and lies to myself and to her supposed followers to dirtily get power over others and do as she may now!" She stood, or so it seemed since she could no longer feel her feet touching the cold floor, and flailed her wrinkled looking arms around her, her facial skin stretching almost grotesquely as she yelled. "That… Whore deserves to be in my place in death and burn in whatever burning cauldron would dare keep her inside! This is _my_ kingdom, and I was to rule and bring to ruin every other that I wished and bring more power to me and bring you every magic possible on this world!"

She huffed deeply in and out, lines framing every corner of her mouth and eyes, then whined in pain as she fell on the floor, her pain becoming too much to bear already. Ravenna was already nothing, only a withering ghost with every ounce of her powers stripped away by both the Magic Mirror and the enchanted chains that had only been able to take her magic from her, and not her decaying old soul.

The Mirror, through his reflective form, stared at her, examining her and spoke. "You are in pain, Ravenna because your heart and magic were taken away by the fairy chains that sealed off your body. And instead you let this blind rage over the princess consume you completely," then his tone of voice seemed to change slightly. "But this emotion is powerful enough to be used with my magic," Ravenna lifted her frail head up, her dead eyes filling with hope. "For once you must keep a promise to me and not dare break it because an innocent young girl has proven herself once again to be an obstacle for you."

A broken smiled showed upon Ravenna's pale lips, stumbling to get up once again and feeling her true age come upon her. "Y-yes, yes of course! Just as you help me I will reward you for it! If you help me…," she stood up straight again, for once ignoring her pain, and quickly thought, "I will give you your freedom from your imprisonment. You will be free from any chain and I will provide you with every living soul you will ever need to suck out their lives and allow you to become more powerful than ever. I will be your hands over this cruel world and give you the hearts off all those who deem themselves pure! Nothing will ever limit your immortality and in exchange I will kill Snow White and let her soul become the first you ever take in our dominion."

The Magic Mirror took a moment to respond to her petition, as if he was thinking about it, "If I am give the life forces of many I will become powerful enough to be free of this mirror, so you will provide them for me eternally even after I am free," Ravenna hung onto every word the Mirror spoke. "But you must know, Ravenna that I cannot revive dead souls, and so I cannot bring you back to life. You must bring an end to Snow White through other means not involving bloodshed by your hands. You must strike her mind and twist it into pure insanity and she instead will kill herself and not even her true love will be able to save her from that fate."

Ravenna grinned like a mad woman. "Yes, of course! Make her and her love suffer for her trickery over what they did to me!"

"But if you are to fail me, if they stop you before you achieve your goal and you break your promise to me, I will take your soul and devour it myself and gain some power from a former magical being as yourself."

Without giving it any other thought, she agreed and placed her hands over her chest and nodded. "Of course my dear mirror. You may do as you wish if I am to fail you, which I assure you will not happen."

"Good. Now come to me Ravenna and I will give you the power to destroy Snow White," a golden light illuminated from the mirror and seemed to grab on to Ravenna's soul right when it touched her. The former queen, as desperate as she was, threw herself in its light and screamed in delight as she felt her never ending pain go away and herself be filled with so much power she wouldn't even care if it caused her diminish.

Snow White gasped for air and sat up right in a flash on her bed, holding her chest. Sweat trickled down her face and neck as her eyes were wide by surprise and fear, and looked frantically before her.

Her breathing erratic, she took a gulp of breath and closed her eyes momentarily, trying to calm down and do everything possible to remind and convince herself that what just happened was only a dream.

'Yes, only a dream,' she spoke to herself in her mind. '… A very horrible dream,' why though would she imagine that in her subconscious, she didn't know, or at least, wasn't so sure.

Slowly she examined her room, as if the creatures in her nightmare were in fact there with her, interrupting her sleep. The room was unfortunately rather dark because of the thick curtains covering the windows, that even though she wasn't one to be afraid of darkness, she felt her heartbeat accelerate just a bit. Adjusting her eyes to the opaque room, she carefully dragged herself to the side of her bed, where her nightstand was and with her fingers carefully looked for the candle holder sitting on top of it. Snow White grabbed it and leaned over to get a match from the drawer of the nightstand. Setting fire to the candle, she once again looked around herself with it with careful eyes and surely confirmed that no dreaded spirit was haunting her.

'It was only a nightmare, then,' she thought and exhaled a deep breath. Even in death the damned woman still seemed to haunt her dreams, cursing her to hell and wishing for her a torturing demise.

In her dream Ravenna seemed almost alive yet wretched looking, ancient even and with a crazed look in her glazed blue eyes. At first, since the moment she was able to remember, the witch seemed to be speaking to someone in the Magic Mirror's room, yelling and almost begging at what seemed to be no one there. The strange thing was that not even the Mirror was present on the wall, only an empty space was left where it should have been. Then Snow White felt herself move closer inside the room, to where Ravenna was and the witch quickly turned around to face her and yell at her instead. And right when she was charging straight at her, she made a blood curdling scream that let out from her mouth a strange black mist filled with black crows. Her mouth continued to open to widths not humanly possible until she seemed to have swallowed her whole with the mist and the crows, everything turning pitch black even when she awoke from the fear.

It had been so strange and even confusing because it was unlike any dream or nightmare she had had in the past, it had felt… real, instead of just a passing imagination.

Something like that should have been impossible and she tried to convince herself of that while she got up from her bed, which was the only new furniture in the old room that had been hers when she was still a small princess. Cautiously she moved away to her door and opened it, trying to make as little noise as possible in the stoned hallway. Immediately she was greeted with moonlight pouring in from the wide arched windows on the other side of the hallway and was content in finally being able to see clearly. She continued to walk down the hall in hopes that a few minutes of wandering would calm her mind. When the windows ended she held the candle holder away in front of her and continued on, stepping quietly on the cold stone floor whenever she passed a door on her side.

Snow White wondered aimlessly through the castle, exploring its open rooms, long stairs and huge halls where they would have parties or subjects would come asking for help. She felt as though she were once again a child, quietly disobeying rules and exploring her home while everyone slept, in search of new places to uncover, and smiled to herself.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had started her nightly stroll but, without noticing, the queen stopped in front of the small hall that led to the former queen's favorite room: the Mirror room.

Snow White stopped dead in her tracks staring directly at the tall double doors where she only once had passed through in order to kill her stepmother and free everybody in the kingdom from her evil. With her pointer finger and thumb she gripped her candle harder and slowly walked towards the doors. Gulping she felt dread in her body and a bead of sweat fell down her forehead when she finally stopped.

What seemed like an eternity passed before she finally lifted her free hand but instead of grabbing the large handle, she tried to touch the door itself. But when her fingers felt the old wood, fear passed right inside her, making her want to fall on the floor and curl into a human ball before she immediately let go with a yank and stared wide at the doors. She breathed heavily and quickly, stepping back a foot then turning around to practically run away down the stairs from the horrible place, wanting to get away from there as far away as possible.

After running across a few halls, she finally stopped in one of them, breathing deeply as she tried to catch her breath again and leaned on a wall.

'What was that? What was that intense… fear when I had only simply touched it?' Snow White thought as her mind raced with the images from her recent nightmare. She gripped her teeth and closed her eyes tightly, then felt a searing burn on her finger and held back a yell of pain. She had let the candle holder tilt and some of the hot wax in it dripped on her pointer finger, turning her skin red when she cleaned it. Carefully she put the candle on the ledge of the glass window and quickly held her burning finger and bit her bottom lip, only managing to grunt instead.

She took a deep breath and looked again at the skin where she was burnt with the wax. It was now a slightly darker red but nothing serious that it would scar or worsen, though she figured it was best to pour cold water on it as soon as possible.

Yet as the young woman looked at her burn, her mind went again to the source of her distraction. 'I don't understand what that was, what was that that I had felt when I touched the door. But it seemed so similar to that strange feeling I had the day of her burial, that strange fear as if she was still…,' she didn't let herself finish that sentence in her mind and pushed her eyebrows against each other. 'That cannot be true. She is dead and nothing more. Ravenna is gone and she will never come back.'

Then as if the full moon shining outside was calling her, Snow White turned her eyes to the forest shown from the glassed window. There, enclosed in a clearing of trees and grass, was a small cabin, completely illuminated by the moon. She stared at it with wondering eyes and felt herself better. With her unhurt hand she gently touched the window over the cabin, wishing that he would be here with her instead of outside but remembering that, if God was willing, he would be with her again the following morning, just like every other day that had passed.

And so with that, Snow White smiled gently to the almost isolated cabin outside and grabbed her candle holder with the same hand that was on the window, making her way back to her quarters.

In that moment, outside in the same cabin, the man sleeping inside smiled contentedly, making the huntsman's dreams sweeter.


End file.
